simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mash Time
Mash Time is the third episode of the third season of SIMGM's Glee spoofs and the tenth episode overall. It is a spoof of glee episodes The First Time and Mash Off. Plot The episode begins in the McKinley High auditorium, with Rachel asking Artie , Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Beiste if the musical number she just rehearsed with Blaine for Chicago was good, and Blaine mentions that he was practicing on keeping his eyebrows still. Artie says it was horrible and lacked passion, then bluntly asks them if they have ever had sex. Rachel and Blaine protest, but Artie tells them that he is the director and therefore they must listen to them, so they cave in and tell him they will have sex with their significant other. Later, Blaine is at the Lima Bean with Sebastian, who flirts with him in a not-so-subtle way. Kurt arrives, and he and Sebastian trade insults before Kurt leaves with Blaine. Sebastian tells Kurt that Blaine will come to him eventually, but Kurt tells him to watch out because no one messes with him. Rachel calls the girls (minus Sugar and Mercedes) together for a meeting. She tells them that she and Finn are considering having sex, and that she wants some advice. Quinn tells her not to do it, and to actually take her advice this time. Santana agrees with Quinn, telling Rachel not to do it, especially with Finn. Brittany then tells everyone about the time she and Santana wanted to lose their virginity to each other, and how Santana fainted when she took her top off. Rachel tells the girls that she and Finn almost had sex the previous night, until she found out that he forgot she was a vegan and fed her real meat, thus causing her to spend the rest of the evening throwing up in the bathroom. Tina then tells her that she should have sex with Finn, telling her there is no better way to show your love for someone. Rachel agrees and leaves, leaving the others angry with Tina. The girls perform the Cell Block Tango on opening night of the school musical. Later that evening at Finn's house, Finn tells Rachel that his life is ruined because he will never get into college. Rachel offers him pity sex to cheer him, which he agrees to. The two of them are then interrupted by Santana, Quinn, and Brittany, who demand that Rachel leave in order to save her virginity. She does so, and Finn is upset with the others, but Santana tells him that he can pleasure himself. Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine are cuddling on Blaine's bed, happy that they have decided to wait, with Blaine saying that they would have been doing it for all the wrong reasons. They say that they love each other, then the lights suddenly go out. Blaine is confused, but Kurt explains that the producers forgot to pay the light bill again. At the next Troubletones rehearsal, the group is rehearsing for the annual mash-up competition. The girls trash-talk the New Directions, until Shelby tells them they need to be more friendly, especially Santana. She tells her to apologize to Finn for calling him "Boy-titties", which she reluctantly agrees to do after Brittany persuades her into doing so. Later, Santana apologizes to Finn and Rory in the hallway, but rather than apologizing for the mean names, uses her apologies as insults instead. As she is walking away, Finn calls down the hall and asks her when she is going to come out to everyone and admit that she is in love with Brittany. Kurt overhears this, and tells Finn that even though Santana insulted him, none of the things she said were true and that he had no right to out her the way he did. Quinn visits Shelby's apartment and tries to see Beth , but Shelby confronts her about the thing she's been doing to make the authorities take Beth away from her. They both admit that they both think this storyline is stupid. Meanwhile, Brittany is in Sue's office. She tells her that she wants revenge on Finn for outing Santana, and reveals she has come up with a plan. The Troubletones perform Paparazzi/Stand By Me in the auditorium. Afterwards, Finn tells Santana she did a good job, but she interrupts and says that thaks to him, everyone knows her secret. She then beats him up. Later, Finn, with a broken leg and several injuries, is sitting on the couch. Kurt says that he warned him about this, but Finn ignores him and turns on the TV. He watches Sue's Corner, which is having a special segment on douche-bags, more specifically, himself. She airs a clip of him skipping around naked and drunk while singing Don't Stop Believing. Sue then thanks Brittany, the new class president, for helping her, and Brittany ends the episode with the line "No one messes with my bitch. No one. Unicorn." Episode Quotes Cast Special Guest Stars * Idina Simzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars * Damian McSimmy as Rory Flanagan * Vanessa Simgies as Sugar Motta * Ashley Sim as Lauren Zizes * Grant Gussim as Sebastian Smythe * Dot Marie Sims as Shannon Beiste * LaMarcus Simker as Shane Tinsley Absent Cast Members * Jayma Simays as Emma Pillsbury Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Will and Mike. * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Artie and Beiste * The Boss' Sister as Tina * Michael Aguilar as Kurt * Scott Carter as Puck * Jordan Atkins as Sue and Sebastian * Nathan Phan as Rory * Treemeadow as Shelby * Brianna Johns as Sugar Songs * Paparazzi/Stand By Me by Lady Gaga/Ben E King. Sung by The Troubletones. * Cell Block Tango from the musical Chicago. Sung by the New Directions Girls (except Rachel) & The Troubletones. Trivia * Sim clothing downloads from this episode are featured here. * This episode marks the first song mashup of season 3: Paparazzi/Stand By Me * ''Funny Honey ''was cut from the episode due to time. However the scene before the song (with Rachel and Shelby talking) was released in script format. * First appearance of Grant Gussim as Sebastian. * Lauren Zizes makes a cameo during the Finn/Santana hallway scene. *The clip of Finn singing ''Don't Stop Believing ''naked was last seen in Santana's PSA. * Just like in the real Glee, a cameraman can be spotted during the scene with Quinn and Shelby. * Darren Sims' name was changed to Darren Simss in the episode. * Shelby's Sim is incorrectly credited as Idina Mensim. The correct name is Idina Simzel. This was the Boss' brother making a mistake. * There is a reference to The Bed Intruder in the warning that was shown before the episode started. * The script of the deleted Shelby/Rachel scene was released. (Script). *Most of Finn’s dialogue, in the scene with Kurt, were quotes from fans who spoke in Finn’s defense. Kurt’s dialogue was basically The Boss' response to all of that ridiculousness. Gallery Warning.png TROUBLE TONES 10.png TROUBLE TONES 9.png TROUBLE TONES 8.png Trouble tones 7.png Trouble tones 6.png Trouble tones 5.png Trouble Tones 4.png TROUBLE TONES 3.png Trouble Tones 2.png Trouble Tones 1.png Tina.png Sue.png Shelby and Will.png Shelby and Quinn.png Shelby 2 .png Sebastian and Blaine.png Sebastian.png Santana, Finn and Rory.png Santana Quinn and Brittany.png Santana4.png SANTANA3.png Santana2.png Santana is Sad.png Sad Santana.png Rory.png Rachel at Dinner.png Rachel and Finn2.png Rachel and Finn.png Rachel and Blaine.png Rachel.png Quinn and Shelby.png Quinn2.png Quinn 3.png Quick.png Lauren.png Kurtblainestian.png Kurt.png Klaine Tike and Rory.png Glee Spoof.png Finn's House.png Finn and Santana.png Finn and Rachel.png Finn and Kurt.png Finn3.png Finn2.png Finn.png Cameran.png Brittany and Sue.png Brittany 4.png Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Videos